The Back-up Plan
by fernyberny222
Summary: The not-so-heroic hero failed his quest *coughFAIL* Sheik travels to modern days to find the hero's descendant so he can defeat Ganon, but will they survive in new eras? How will Sheik react to new things? What is a gum? Warnings inside
1. Prologue

A/N This is my first fanfic so wish me luck. I hoping my fello mates (AUSSIES I'M TALKING TO YOU) can give me some feed back. Constructive critisism and whatnot. BY THE WAY SHEIK IS A MALE AND HIS OWN PERSON. THIS FANFIC CONTAINS BOY/BOY LOVE AND MAYBE SOME YAOI. Just so ya know. OH AND PROBABLY ZELDA BASHING 'CAUSE FOR SOME REASON I HATE THAT BITCH. Last thing, I don't own legend of zelda or its characters.

A certain Sheikah, clad in blue, found himself strangely happy today. So happy in fact, I don't think he realized he just kicked that child. It was an accident so it wouldn't have mattered anyway, would be his excuse. Though of course, who wouldn't be overjoyed today?

"He's dead! Ha!" Citizens of Kariko village turned heads to see Sheik the cold-hearted survivor of the Sheikah giggling and spinning in circles. Also, if that wasn't disturbing on a normal day, today was the hero's funeral. Two of the men who were previously arguing paused to view the scene as well, then turned to each other.

"10 rupees he's on crack"

"Ehh, sure"

"Hey hero remember that time you said I belong underneath you? WELL WHO'S SIX FEET UNDER NOW?! IN FACT, WHILE YOUR DOWN THERE, WHY DON'T YOU SUCK MY DICK! HAA! Oh, um I umm hi." Sheik, finally realizing he had an audience, disappeared in a big bang, white flash and deku nut.

Then warrior arrived at a hidden cave invisible to all who lack of the eye of truth. As the moon rised, the rock shelter glowed an eerie silver. Walking as swiftly and quietly as a panther, he entered the tunnel. Torches ignited at the passing of glowing crimson eyes, lighting the Sheikah's path. Said Sheikah soon reached a the end of the tunnel, and stalked into a simple room carved from the rock. He bowed before two silhouettes, faces hidden by darkness.

"Rise, Sheik." Sheik did so at the command without a second's hesitation.

"As you know, our hero has passed leaving all sages unawakened." I know isn't it amazing? I'm finally free of that son of a... "Therefore Impa and I have thought of a back-up plan." WHAT?! Of course this was in Sheik's head, but he still wondered.

"Our conclusion is to find a descendant of the hero in the future and bring him back to our time. This is after all , the lost part of the prophecy."

"But, Princess Zelda there must be some one in our time. Besides, who would do such a dangerous task?"

"You."

Everyone knew Sheik could not win the argument with that answer. It was the Sheikah oath that all Sheikah warriors serve the royal family unto death. If Zelda commanded him to go find this so called descendant, he would have no choice but to search for him and never return until he finds him or is ordered to.

"So off to the future with you!" Before Sheik could reply, he felt magic flowing throuh his veins.

Yes, off to the future with me.


	2. A back-up plan

A/N Hello my fellow Aussies! (Actually I live in Canada. I have lived in different countries all across the world. Though I grew up in Australia and someday I hope to return there. I'll say more if someone asks in the reviews).

JOKE OF THE DAY Why did the bannana go to the doctor? He wasn't peeling well.

FACT OF THE DAY Wombat poo comes out in cubes (Australian animal and adorable)

I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ITS CHARACTERS

It felt like the world was spinni... Wait doesn't the world spin anyway? Nothing made sense as Sheik floated through the tunnel of time. He couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't feel. Like sleeping without dreaming he went. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, the time, or even life. And just like when sleeping, he didn't know it was over until he opened his blood-red eyes.

He was shocked, and that was an understatement. Sheik was standing on a pathway which was made of grey square slabs of rock, he thinks. There was another on the other side of what looked like a road next to him. Though this road wasn't dirt. It was made of what looked like a layer of cooled lava. Interesting.

And these structures! Made of bricks! How could everyone afford houses like this? After all, he only knew one brick building and that was the castle. And the windows. They were protected by some sort of invisible forcefield. Out of curiousity, the baffled sheikah lightly punched a "forcefield" and was slightly startled when it shattered at conract. All of a sudden a loud alarm sounded.

A teenage boy, who was previously sleeping on the couch in the living room was awoken by the shattering of the window behind him. He peeked over the couch and saw... A person. A girl no older then himself in front of him. At least he thought, it was hard to tell with only one eye and the skin around it showing. She was also wearing weird clothing, Dylan blushed when he realixed as it covered her body, the outfit was incredibly tight which showed every curve and flex of muscles. _It's a guy, no girl has muscles like that. No, a guy can't have such a slim and lithe form. Maybe a_... The figure slowly bended its legs, then jumped, and didn't come back down.

Link was about to go after the mystery boy, wait girl, no, person, but his parents chose that moment to run into the room. "Aaaaaaah! Mike! What happened to the window!" _Oh, some weird person came and smashed it, sorry mom but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. _Link thought.

Meanwhile Sheik was on the roof mentally kicking himself. How could he have gotten caught?! In all his life and training he was taught to be just like his Sheikah ancestors. Invisible killing machines. That's what they were famous for. That's why people believed the sheikah were an extinct race. Though actually, they are as thriving as the hylians. There were numerous sheikah villages all across hyrule and neighboring countries, though no outsider has ever found us.

Though at the same time he was kind of glad he was spotted by that kid. Because Sheik knew he was **the kid**. He had to be. The teenager had the same striking features. The ocean blue eyes, the shining gold hair and unexplainable love for green (he was wearing green pajamas). He was the hero's descendant. So he immediately hated him.

He probably had the same personality. Obnoxious, self-centered, greedy and hungry for power. And just like the other, he'll probably only go on the quest for the glory and fame, the women lining up to be with him and wealth. Sheik sighed. Hopefully their meeting will be better then the last one. The memory had scarred his brain for eternity.

_Sheik's breathe hitched when the column of blue light dissapeared to reveal a boy of 17, one year younger then himself. Sandy blonde hair and eyes sparkling like lake hylia at sunrise. He certainly looked the part of a hero. Sheik slowly crept out of the shadows making himself visible to the teenager. The hero finally noticed Sheik, and burst out laughing. Sheik frowned. "What do you find so amusing?"_

_"You look ridiculous in that outfit!" Was the answer. Sheik snorted, partly from insult for this was his traditional sheikah exo-skeleton, partly at how much he was a hypocrite._

_"Says the man wearing a skirt and tights!" Sheik knew he had probably dishonered the Sheikah race forever but he couldn't bring himself to care. The hero's laughing ceased and his smile dissappeared._

_"Watch your mouth. You filthy Sheikah." he sneered._

_There was a flash and the hero was unconcious. Sheik had had enough. He wrote a note of the information he was supposed to say and left. He had a feeling this was going to be a long adventure._

Sheik smirked. He still didn't regret doing that. Knocking the hero unconcious was actually one of his fondest memories. Definitely.

_Dylan was pinned to the wall and immediately pulled into a passionate kiss. A tongue begged for entrance and he let it explore his mouth. He didn't know or care who this person was as he, or she kissed their way down Dylan's jaw to his neck and nibbled on his collar bone. His shirt was pulled over his head and the figure attacked the revealed skin without hesitation. The pleasure was overwhelming and Dylan ler out a loud groan. A finger to his lips silenced him._

_"Be a good boy, we don't want anyone to hear do we?" _

_Dylan hastily nodded, anything for the red-eyed beauty to continue, wait red eyes? He gasped. "You your the one from last ni uuuuh," he stopped talking when a tongue licked one of his nipples, then mercilessy sucked on it. Dylan banged the back of his head against the wall in an effort to stop the moans and groans froms escaping him as his fingers tangled with long blonde hair. So it was a girl, then again guys can have long hair as well._

_The mouth traveled to his stomach and continued going lower. Dylan, eager to get this going fumbled with his fly and jean button. Bandaged hands slid his pants down along with his boxers. The skilled tongue made its way lower, and lower..._

Dylan awoke in a tangle of lime colored sheets in panting gasps. His breath hitched when he noticed the tent in the blankets and remembered last night's dream. Dammit! He didn't even know the teen's name let alone gender and he was already getting freakin wet dreams about him. Though he had to admit, the mystery person was quite attractive and that skin-tight outfit made it that much more alluring.

It had been dark and hard to see without the lights on in the middle of the nightthough he remembers little bits of detail. Sandy blonde hair wrapped in something with tuffs of the hair sticking out. Wrapped in a turban? Though it looked like toilet paper kind of. Maybe bandages? Piercing blood-red eyes, one obscured by hair eerily glowed in the night. A suit of various shades of blue, which had a stange symbol of a red eye on the chest hugged the body **a lot**.

He wondered if he would see this stranger again as he got out of bed and ready for school. He hurriedly ate breakfast alone. His parents were already at work which means he was late. As he ran out the front door he felt as if someone was watching him. His thoughts were clarified when he saw a shadow, the a figure land in front of him. It was gracefully done. Landing like a cat with the way the legs bent to reduce impact, back arched.

The person who had been on Dylan's mind all morning rose to a standing position with his arms crossed. The stance said much. Confidence. Fearlessness. Power.

"I have been searching for you, hero of time,"


	3. More then meets the eye

A/N Hello my friends.

JOKE OF THE DAY Why do dolphins swim in salt water? Because pepper wather makes them sneeze.

FACT OF THE DAY Turtles can breathe through their butts.

I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ITS CHARACTERS

"I have been searching for you, hero of time,"

Sheik hoped the confidence in his voice showed so he could at least start with a little respect. Truth be told he was actually quite nervous. Would this hero be the same? He wasn't laughing yet. Would he except his destiny? He hadn't run away yet. Would he even survive the quest? He looked quite strong. For a while they just stared at each other. Sheik was mainly looking at this person's attire.

It was, interesting. It was different from anything he had ever seen though at the same time it was quite stylish. He wore what everyone knew were skinny jeans, but Sheik just guessed they were just a new style of tights or something. He wore a jacket of soft green material which had no zipper so he guessed you slipped it over your head. ( It's a sweatshirt).

After no one spoke for a while Sheik sighed. He's obviously as stupid as the previous hero. Trying to speak without hate in his voice Sheik continued.

"Who are you?"

Of course the hero interrupted him. Though Sheik was patient. "I am Sheik, of the Sheikah"

"phh, that's original."

Sheik, ignoring that remark, continued his speech. "Hero, you are needed in my time. Our land has fallen into darkness and you are the only one who can..." Sheik rolled behind a bush as two teenagers walked up the driveway.

"Hey blondie, whatcha doing?"

As the teenagers continued walking Sheik could finally see them. One was tall and buff, with orange hair and wearing a similar style in clothing as Dylan as well as the boy next to him. The other boy had a tattoo of a spider on his pale face which was covered in raven hair reaching down to his shoulders. Then he noticed Dylan. His eyes were wide with fear and his tan face was now pale.

And Sheik was right, Dylan was scared. He watched as the school bullies made their way to him. The taller one immediately through a punch his way. Dylan closed his eyes waiting for the impact when he realized it never came. He opened his eyes and almost laughed at the shocked look on Brad's face, then he realized why.

Brad's fist was being held in a vice grip of one bandaged hand. The boy (Dylan was guessing because of the low voice the teen used) that had been talking to him now stood calmly with one arm outstretched to hold the bully's arm. Everything was silent for a while, until the second "enemy", also known as James decided to take charge. He ran at the savior intending on tackling him, though fell to the ground with a smashed face when Sheik's leg extended to kick his tattoo, still holding onto Brad's arm. With the leg that was still in the air from kicking James he did the same to Brad, knocking him to the ground as well with a hard kick to the side.

Sheik smirked, but no one could see it. The ancestor of the great hero was scared of a couple of brutes like these. He then turned to Dylan who had 'HOLY CRAP' written on his face ( A/N I hope everyone knows I'm metaphorically speaking and that means he's shocked and not that he has the words holy crap written on his face in black marker).

"Are you okay hero?"

This seemed to break Dylan out of his trance and he flushed a dark red before mumbling "umm, yeah, fine," to Sheik. The warrior raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it but decided to let it drop. Then out of the blue Dylan asked "Are you a ninja?"

Sheik almost face palmed at the sheer stupidity of the question. He was surprised though when he realized that the boy was honestly curious and not mocking him. Sighing, he answered, "no, I am not. I am a sheikah warrior," he half expected Dylan to laugh, but he merely nodded. A extremely awkward silence followed, until Dylan quietly said "I should get going, I'm late for school."

Sheik nodded, and Dylan walked away desperate to escape the captivating eyes of Sheik. He then realized he was still blushing. _That's the last time I thinks those things, or at least around him_, Dylan thought. Though it's like the boy was asking for people to daydream about that firm, round ass. Again, Dylan blushed. He shook his head to clear images of a very attractive body from his head and continued walking to school in silence. Though in his head he continued to think about his savior.

What did Sheik, as he called himself, mean when he said that his 'time' was indangered? And why did he keep calling him hero? Why was this boy so sexy even when beating the shit out of people? Was he gay too? Wait! What? Dylan mentally slapped himself, he could think about it later. There was clearly more to the sheikah boy than meets the eye.

Meanwhile, Sheik was scaling the rooftops following the future hero. He had spent the night observing this new world and was used to the foreign things he saw now. Though he didn't know what a modern school was like and wanted to find out. He also wanted to protect the boy from anymore harm. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly protective of the teen wearing a green hoodie. He was clearly much kinder compared to his ancestor. There was clearly more the the hero then meets the eye.

_Maybe this back-up plan isn't so bad after all._

**I'M SO CONFUSED! IS IT "MORE THEN MEETS THE EYE", OR "MORE THAT MEETS THE EYE"? AND HOW DO YOU SPELL COLOUR? COLOR OR COLOUR!? IN AUSTRALIA I LEARNED TO SPELL IT COLOUR, THEN I MOVED TO CANADA AND PEOPLE ARE LIKE "NOOOOO YOU SPELL IT**** COLOR****" PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. The new student & the bitch queen

RING RING RING ( It's a school bell but I don't know how to write the sound. The bell at my high school sounds like DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO but my old elementary school was like BANGBANGBANGBANG)

Dylan immediately ran out of class (miraculous how he had gotten out considering the huge streams of teenagers all going in different directions) at the sound of the bell. He knew that Brad probably wasn't going to mess with him after meeting his 'friend' but he wanted to find a table to sit at in the cafetaria. Well, he was one less thing to worry about thanks to his guardian angel. Dylan smiled at that thought. A guardian angel. A protector. A friend, maybe. Dylan's smile turned into a wide grin at that. A friend was something Dylan had never had. Everyone had always made fun of him because of his strange pointy ears. Though that was the only attention he got, the rest of the time they just ignored him. Now Dylan had given up on having friends. He just sat alone at a table in the cafeteria during lunch.

Though one perk about his elf ears is that he had above average hearing. So he was able to 'listen in' on the gossipe when he was bored every once in a while.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

I heard he's from like, really far away,"

"I think Zelda said he was cute,"

"Ohh, I can't wait to see if he is, I hope he's single!"

"Please, everyone knows if he is, Zelda has first dibs,"

"I wonder what his name is,"

"I hope he's one of those cute shy guys!"

""Yeah, those ones are always so romantic!"

Dylan had the idea by now. So there was a new student? But why did Link care? It was probably another dumb jock that's going to be popular straight away for absolutely no reason. And listen to the way those girls talked about boys! They conversed about guys like items you could just buy and trade around! Dylan sighed. That's why he prefered guys. They didn't need help holding their books or whine when they broke a nail. Uugh, love was so complicated. It made Dylan almost glad that he was, as the other kids say, the 'funny kid' and that no one was after him. Though it also made him lose the small of hope he had that a certain someone would want to be his friend, or something more... Dylan shook his head, no one would would ever want to be with a scrawny guy as pathetic as him. He decided he'd just stop thinking and listen to the conversation going on with the gossip girls and the almighty bitch queen, which now that he thought about her, had been unusually quiet today...

"Girls, I've met the new student,"

Speak of the devil.

"He's super shy and a huge cutie,"

"IEEEK! I knew it!"

"What's his name?" "What does he look like?"

"He says his name is Shayne, and he''s absolutely adorable, but his eyes are weird, they're like red, like blood red,"

Dylan blocked out the rest of the gossip. He had only and recently met one person with crimson eyes. He was quiet as well, or, didn't like to talk much. Dylan had always found him, well, hot, but he imagined behind the scarf thingy that he would have a face as angelic as his voice. And adorable. Also, the name Shayne reminded him of, sounded kind of like, similar to, started as the same letter as...

Sheik.

He couldn't get that guy out of his head! His voice, softer then silk. His eyes, Dylan thought he would get lost in those red pools everytime he saw them. His body... Dylan sighed, he would find out later, but for now he had a sandwich to eat.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Dylan wasn't the only one troubled. Sheik had just finished chatting with who he could guess was the queen of Hyrule high. He had also met several secretaries and the principal. Out of 8, only 0 had realized he didn't like to talk much. At least now Sheik knew the basics. Classes after the bell rings, leave in the afternoon. Still, Sheik couldn't remember why he had wanted to see a modern school in the first place. He was starting to regret this morning, and buying these clothes. They just didn't feel right, but he had to admit, he looked good. Though Sheik didn't regret doing everything he had done if it was for the hero, greater good he means and what not. But it definitely wasn't because Sheik was worries about Dylan, or because he wanted to spend more time with the hero, or because he wanted to get close enough to see if the hero smelled good.

RING RING RING RING

Now though, these thoughts could wait. He had to go to room 104, and hopefully, the hero.

But of course, with Sheik's luck, the hero had already been in that class room and was now on the top floor.

Dylan rushed to his math class at the sound of the bell. His school bag felt lighter then usual.

Wait a minute...

Dylan sighed, of course he had left his books in his english class again. If he ran he might still have time though. So back to room 104, and with Dylan's luck, it was all the way down 2 flights of stairs, across several halls, past the cafetaria and next to the boy's washroom. Oh well.

Just as Dylan expected, everyone turned to stare at him when he knocked on the door. He was glad that some of them went back to work (even though it was becuase they wanted to ignore him), he never liked being the center of attention. Though out of no where - or it may just be because he wasn't paying attention - his teacher handed him his books as if he had predicted him coming to collect them, and he didn't look to pleased. Though Mr. Rarou had always scared the living shit out of him so he quickly took them and walked out of the classroom ignoring the snickers and whispers clearly directed to him. But he had a hard time ignoring the red eyes he could have sworn were watching him intensely the whole time.

Sheik watched as the hero (at least in time he hoped he would be considered one) walk out of class. He clearly didn't fell comfortable being the center of attention. Sheik could tell by the way he looked uneasily at everyone who stared at him, but never in the eye. He could also see the slight widen of Dylan's eyes in recogntion when blue met red. So the chosen one had remembered him. That was a first. The last 'hero' had always pretended he didn't remember who Sheik was whenever he visited to nicely tell the late hero to get off his lazy ass and save Hyrule. Of course, he knew the hero was just trying to get a rise out of him (and by the godesses it did the trick), he could tell by the michivous glint in the old hero's eyes and the way his lips twitched when trying to hide his smile. He didn't know if the training he had all his life was paying off or if heroes were just really bad at concealing their emotions, but he could read them like open books.

Speaking of which, he had to read Romeo and Juliet, a story written by some guy. (I hope everyone knows I don't own it). So he flipped through the textbook (at least that's what someone had called it) and cheerfully started reading. Yes, he was happy. He had had gym just now and played some stupid game called dodge ball where you dodge balls, and Sheik had won without even taking two steps, to everyone's amazment. Though for Sheik it was plain boring, no wonder everyone hated going to school, you barely learn anything. Though Sheik changed his mind about it when he sat down in english class. Due to missing, hmmm, about a millenium or two many phonominal (in Sheik's opinion) stories had been written and he read and wrote with ease. It made sense since Sheik had always had a passion for poetry, reading and writing etc.

Though Sheik clearly still had a lot to learn. He was clueless about the art of mass production and gaped at anything, be it a book or a chair, that had more then four of the same item right next to it.

Sheik sighed happily, despite the several girls that had come up to him, no doubt flirting and obviously attracted to his shyness (or as they called it 'hard to get') and the obnoxious jocks who held themselves all high and mighty even though Sheik knew he could easily send one flying with the flick of the wrist, he king of liked.

And for the first time today, and even though it wasn't for anything but the fact his mission was going well (and not directed to some one or something he held his affection to - if he had any),

Sheik smiled

* * *

A/N Well thats it for this chapter. I dont know when i will update but i promise i will every once in a while.

To Laura: Sorry I would have wrote you a PM but you would need an account. Anyway thanks for the review, it is nice to know your advice and feedback:)


	5. I am your father

The afternoon bell rang and every one, well, pretty much stumbled out the front doors of Hyrule high. Well, every one except Sheik and few others. He was utterly confused as why everyone had ran out the door at the sound of the bell. _It was only the bell, _Sheik thought. _So why was every one running out as if there was a serial killer in the building?_ Then Sheik thought of something. At his village there was a church bell. Everyone knew the time of mass, which was when it rang. Though if there was a threat in the village they would ring it, and because they knew what time mass was, if it wasn't at noon, it meant the village was under attack and for families to go into hiding. Maybe they had the same thing here? Sheik gasped at that conclusion. The school was under attack, (well he thought it was) and Sheik had a feeling the hero was still here as well.

Meanwhile, Sheik was right when he said the hero was still at school. He was actually closer to Sheik then he thought. As Dylan walked down the hall way to his locker he was suddenly pushed into it. _Great, _Dylan thought. _Someone decided to come use me as their punching bag again. _He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Though didn't bullies beat you up **before **they shoved you into lockers? And he was pretty sure bullies didn't shove themselves into the locker with you. He opened his eyes and red eyes stared back at him.

"Sheik?"

"Quiet hero, the school is under attack,"

"What?"

"Shhh!"

Dylan knew when to stay quiet, so he complied. But how did Sheik know the school was underattack? He wouldn't be hiding in a locker with him without a reason. And now that he was more aware of his surroundings, he had the sudden urge to use his and Sheik's positions to advantage. Due to the lack of, hmmm, space would be a good word, they were both in not very innocent stances. Dylan and Sheik were practically glued together, one of Sheiks arms awkwardly positioned above and around Dylan's head and neck while his right arm was pinned between his and the hero's chests. Dylan's left arm was stuck behind him and his spare was placed a little too low to be holding Sheik's back. It was too dark to see much, but he could make out soft blonde hair beneath his chin and he unconciously inhaled a unique scent that smelled like heaven to Dylan.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I uh, I was umm,"

"Were you sniffing me?"

"How was your day today Sheik?"

"Well I had english class and every thing was pretty good. Then I had to put up with snobby fashion queens and jocks with much too high egos, several girls came to flirt with me, then their boyfriends came to tell me to 'back off thier girls', then they attempted to beat me up and I easily knocked them out and that happened to earn me detention then the emergency bell sounded and everyone ran out of school so I had a hunch you would still be in here though so I set out to find you and now I am stuffed in a locker with you to hide from the murderer," was his reply.

"Wait, what emergency bell don't you mean..." Dyaln burst out laughing at his conclusion, where Sheik frowned.

"What is so funny?"

"You mean the dismissal bell? Sheik that was just to tell everyone school is over for the day, not because there's some mass murderer in the building,"

"Then why was everyone running out like the place was on fire?"

"Oh they always do that," Sheik was feeling quite embarresed now. How could he be so stupid? What would the hero think of him now? Wait a minute, why should he care what the hero thinks about him? He won't care if the hero hates him because he hates the hero back, right?

Dylan on the other hand, was perhaps enjoying Sheik's embarressment a little too much. _He's so cute when embarresed._

"So I guess we should probably get out of this locker huh?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, right,"

Even though they agreed to ger out of the locker (which was probably what anyone else would do considering they were a little to close for two boys), no one moved. It was like they were waiting for each other to make the first move, which they probably were. Sheik awkwardly untangled himself while opening the locker and stepping out at the same time. Dylan stepping out after him.

*Cue awkward silence*

Dylan put his hands in his jean pockets, then proceeded to pull them back out, then repeat the process several times. Why did Sheik always make him so nervous? The silence was deafening (if that made any sense but Sheik would probably understand considering he was so poetic he could be the son of Willian Shakespeare. But, since he was from the time **before **Willian Shakespeare, Dylan guessed that Shakespeare would have to be Sheik's son for them to be related. Though Sheik looked so young to have a child, so maybe it happens in the future, no wait, it would be Sheik's future but his past so... Or Sheik could have gotten laid or something at a party, but he doesn't seem like that type of person. He wouldn't make love with some women that for all Dylan knew could be his great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother.

Holy shit.

What if that actually happened?

Would that mean Sheik is in sense, his grandfather? Then that meant the red eyed beauty had been going at it with his like, two-thousand year old grandma. Dylan shuddered at that more hen unpleasant thought. Now it wouldn't leave his head. So only one way to let his mind be at peace...

"Hey Sheik?" Dylan hesitantly asked.

"Hmm?"

"A-a-are you my dad?" Dylan winced at how stupid that sounds.

Sheik smirked, seeing this as an oppurtunity to get a rise out of the hero. He walked up to the teen's side and leaned up, whispering one word into the boy's ear.

"Maybe,"

Then Sheik walked away, laughter glinting in his eyes at the fear stricken look on the hero's face, unnecessarily glad he had made the teen so worked up.

Though in reality, he had left Dylan to stand there by himself, to mull over the thought of how nice that hot breath felt against his neck.


	6. The dog did it

Hello! I don't know what to put in this authour's note so I'll put a random fact.

**It's illegal to sleep on top of a refrigerator outside in Pennsylvania**

I know right WTF! I think we should be able to choose where we sleep on our refrigerators even if it's outside. Who cares if we get sick?!

* * *

Green.

Green carpet, green walls, green curtains, green bed. Oh, there's a bathroom connected to this room, open the door, green. Even the godforsaken toilet paper was green. Maybe he should go back to the bedroom. Wait, where's the door? Kinda hard to see when everything's the same color. Nevermind there it is, wait that's just a green wall, and another one, and one more, then ah, there's the green door Sheik was looking for. Open the door, and there's a person dressed in green here. How is he not surprised.

Dylan watched as Sheik looked around his room. He hoped Sheik liked it. He waited anxiously for his opinion as he fingered one of his blue earings. Sheik had earrings too, two on one ear. One looked like the eye design that was on Sheik's old clothing, it worked for him. He noticed that while Sheik's ears weren't as long as his, they were similar, pointed like an elf. Though his stuck to his side instead of sticking out of his head like Dylan's.

It was bearable, Sheik decided. Maybe a wider variety of colors, or more then one at least, but it was a decent room. He looked at the hero and was slightly surprised to see him playing with a small hoop in his ear. The blue brought out his eyes, it made him look so, so, gorgeous. HE MEANS HIDEOUS! THERE IS NO WAY SHEIK WOULD EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS BOY THAT WAY.

"So, w-what do you think?" Link cursed in his mind. For some reason whenever he was around Sheik his heart would race and he would start stumbling over his words. It was probably because Dylan doesn't know him, yes that's it. Nothing more then suspicion.

"Hmm,"

What did 'hmm' mean?! Did Sheik like it?! Did Sheik hate it?! What if he leaves because of his hair?! Wait why is he so worried about his hair?!

"It's nice," Sheik said.

Dylan couldn't hide a smile at that. He hoped Sheik would stay the night with him, after all, Dylan doesn't think that he has anywhere else to go. So he would have no choice but to sleep in his bed with him. That slim body pressed against him, hands tangling in his hair as he screams his name while releasWAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! The thought had just came to him and now it sounded so tempting. He really wanted the scenario in his head to become the future. "So where are you staying?" Dylan asked hoping Sheik played along to an unknown game.

Sheik slightly froze at that. He couldn't just say he had slept on his roof last night.

"Somewhere," _Wow, good job he won't suspect a thing_

"Well, you know you could always sleep here," Dylan offered. _Please say yes please say yes please say yes..,_

"I suppose," Sheik replied

Hell yeah.

"I'll sleep on the couch you have in the living room,"

Crap.

"Y-you, um, can't, " Dylan was not letting this oppurtunity to pass by, but he didn't really know why he wanted it in the first place.

"And why is that?"

Double crap

"Oh, um, t-th-uh, the dog peed on it,"

"Really? That's funny, I didn't know you had a dog. Where is it?"

Double dog crap in a bucket

"He's uh, dead. And I don't like talking about it so just share my bed with me and stop asking question!" Dylan snapped before stomping down stairs.

Sheik smiled. He was a terrible liar. How cute.

Dylan rushed back to his room after dinner. He had left Sheik alone ever since he stormed out in the afternoon. He opened his bedroom door, and was surprised to see Sheik doing homework on his desk.

"Hello hero," Sheik said not looking up from the textbook.

Dylan was confused again. Not because Sheik had noticed him wihout seeing him but because he had called Dylan 'hero' again. He frowned when he realized while he had known Sheik for a while, he had never told him his name.

"My name is Dylan by the way,"

"Hmm,"

"Is that the only word you normally say?"

"Hmm,"

Dylan smiled. He didn't know why but it just felt so nice in this moment.

"Do you have smoething to sleep in?"

Sheik shook his head.

_Too bad, I don't want your dirty clothes on my bed. You'll have to sleep naked beside me._ No, as much as that was tempting, he didn't want to make his guest uncomfortable.

"You could borrow something of mine. I'm sure I've got something that'll fit you. Before Sheik could reply Dylan was already looking through his closet. He quickly grabbed an old red short and some red plaid pajama pants. He gave them to Sheik and waited for him to change, but he just kept staring at him. Then Dylan realized.

"Oh! Yeah sorry!" Dylan said before turnong around, so sadly, he couldn't see Sheik change anymore. He heard clothes rustling so he knew Sheik was doing something. For all he knew Sheik could be naked behind him. Oh god.

_Dont look don't look don't look don't look... Okay maybe just a peek._

Dylan slowly turned his head around, though sadly Sheik had already finished changing (not that he was complaining too much as Sheik looked adorable in the new clothing) and was folding up his previous clothing, a cwhite shirt and khacki vest with blue skinny jeans. Dylan took them from his hands when he was done and chucked them into his laundry hamper. He went to his bed and got under the covers, lifting them up and gesturing for Sheik to come sleep with him.

"Come here,"

"... I have to do my work,"

"You can do it tommorrow,"

Sheik sighed in surrender and climbed into bed. "Goodnight Sheik," he heard.

"Goodnight, hero,"

Before dozing Sheik remembered the boy next to him had told him his name. Dylan, if he was correct. It was a foreign name, he had never heard it. Though whenever he thought or said it, it made him feel butterflies in his stomach and a tingle on his tongue.

"Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan..."

* * *

Ya, I read this over and realized I repeated a lot of words in this chapter. Huh.

Anyway please review because comments inspire me to write. SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK EXCEPT YOU JELLY WEDGES' CAUSE I SWEAR IF YOU SPAM ME I SHALL NEVER PM YOU AGAIN

And for those who care and who are interested (jellywedges19) I'm posting a new fanfic. I'll still be working on this story, but just to let you know I'll be doing a Dark Link x Link fanfic. I don't know the title but yeah. I guess that's it.

And yeah, jellywedges is my only friend. (Insert forever alone)


	7. How to get to know your friend Sheik

A struggled noise was what woke up Dylan. He looked around his room, finding everything the same as always. _So it was all just another crazy dream._ For some people it would be a relief, good that they hadn't met some crazy (yet sexy) dude that supposedly came from the past but for some reason Dylan didn't feel that way. He felt, sad, for some reason. He had never met Sheik, he was nothing but his mind's imagination.

"Phlum! Geth unnh!"

"What? Oh! SHEIK! Sorry!" Dylan apologized as he climbed off the victim of being slept on. He felt his heart flutter, Sheik hadn't been a dream, and he had been sleeping on him (if that's anything to be happy about). He spent the next few seconds watch an adorable Sheik try to tame his knotted, tuffy hair. It was now that he noticed Sheik hair had blie high lights in t. It wasn't that noticable, but it was there. One more thing about Sheik he knew.

He wanted to know more about Sheik, he guessed it _was _normal to want to know more about the person you just slept with... As in just shared a bed, but not like, you know, _slept together _slept with... He's babbling again isn't he?

Then a thought occured to him, he knew nothing about Sheik. He had recently been spending all his time with a complete stranger, despite his strange inexplicable attration for the teenager (even though he would never admit it). All he knew was his name and appearance, but nothing else.

"Why are you here Sheik?" He heard Dylan ask, as much as it sounded rude he knew what he meant (and he had no right to be offended considering he kind of gave Dylan no choice but to let him spend the night at his place.

"I, we, need you in our time hero, you are a descendant of a uh, very, uh, you are a descendant of a hero, so we need you to come to our time and finish what your ancestor started. You must defeat an evil man named Ganondorf, who has taken over Hyrule,"

"Well why doesn't your hero do the job?"

Sheik winced, he had hoped he wouldn't answer that. "He uh, kind of, ended up like your dog..."

Dylan looked at sheik for any signs of brain damage. Sheik wanted _him _to go back in time to save a world, and not only that but the only reason he had to was because his 'very, uh,' ancestor died on the quest Sheik wanted him to complete.

Dylan looked at the pros and cons (whatever that means) of this situation.

**Baddies** (as Dylan dubbed them)

Possible death

Leaving home

Fighting a mad man

Place without video games

No comfy toilet paper

**Goodies**

Spend more time with Sheik

Spend more time with Sheik's ass

An adventure, just like in a video game

Spend more time with Sheik's ass

Save the world, and maybe Sheik will give him a uh, certain reward...

That won Dylan over.

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

Sheik looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected Dylan to make up his mind so fast. The previous hero would have flatly said no, come up with some creative new swear word, then rant about how eveyone expected to much from the great hero of time. And considering his race, he would probably challenge Sheik to a fight, and promtly punch himself in the face like the drunk he was. But now that he asks, when do they leave? He had been instructed to find the hero's descendant, but now what?

"I DON'T KNOW,"

"SHEIK WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?"

fernyberny222: Sorry. My bad, accidental caps

ACTION

"I don't know," Sheik said. He sighed inwardly, he hated not knowing things.

"Oh," That was all Dylan said for a while. What else was he suposed to say?

"What's your favourite color?" Sheik heard Dylan ask all of a sudden. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come on Sheik, we barely know each other and you expect me to run away for you? So, what's your favourite color?"

"I, grey, I guess," He resisted the urge to smile at Link's face. It looked like he had just took a huge bite out of a lemon.

"G-grey?!" He sputtered.

"Yes" Sheik simply replied. He would have asked Dylan what his favourite color was but he was fairly sure it was green.

"Why?!"

"Wel, I guess. I just like how mysterious it is. It can hide you from the sharpest eyes at night, it makes you invisible. And there are so many shades of t. Besides, it reminds me of a full moon," Dylan watched as Sheik said this and decided the faraway look in Sheik's eyes was to beautiful to argue about.

"Well, fine okay you like grey, I can work with that. Now, what's your favourite food?"

"Hmm, bread,"

Sheik was surprised Dylan hadn't ripped his own face of with the stunts he was pulling as he made an even more sour face.

_You can't blame me though, _Dylan thought. _Who likes bread! _"But, what about allthe other great stuff?! Like chips and hotdogs and popcorn and chocolate and ice cream and pizza and-"

"For the record," Sheik said, his finger still covering the future hero's mouth to prevent him from saying anymore. "I have no idea what half, no _all _of those foods are, and probably haven't eaten them in my entire life,"

Dylan's face went from sour to shocked. Who had managed their whole life without experiencing the wonderful taste of a pizza?

"O-okay. I-I can deal with that too. But when we get out of here I _am_ taking you to a pizza place,"

Sheik let a faint smile tug at his lips, "Will do hero,"

Dylan smiled. "Okay, next question. What's your favourite holiday?"

"Hmm, I guess it's probably any holiday other then Valentine's day,"

"What?! Why?"

Sheik sighed, though he wasn't quite annoyed. "Are you going to critisize every answer I give you?"

"When it's for a good reason yeah! Why don't you like Valentine's day?"

"It's, complicated," Sheik answered a little too quickly. "Now, how can you _like _Valentine's day?"

"Well it's just so, I mean like, you know..," Dylan finished his 'sentence' with a face as red as a tomato.

"Romantic?" Sheik guessed.

"Uh, yeah, romantic. I know it's never happened to me but it's the one day you realize hat someone loves you. You can spend the one day with the person you care about," _and it would be an excuse to take you out..._

"Hmm, so you like Valentine's day, okay, I can deal with that," Sheik smirked as he quoted Dylan's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, did you know Christmas is just around the corner? Have you heard of that?"

"Christmas? No I don't think I've heard of it,"

"Oh, well it's just a holiday where you get crappy sweaters for no reason. Oh yeah, and Christmas holidays starts tomorrow by the way,"

"Hmm, wait a minute shouldn't we be at your school by now?"

"..."

And so the great heroes got prepared for school in a record of two minutes. But they were still late.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A hyper Dylan sang as he sat in a desk.

"Hey! What a lamo (A/N how do you spell that - lamoe? Lamo? Lameo? Pudy?) What are you gonna get for Christmas goldilocks? A cute wittle teddy bear?" Sheik glanced at the boys at the back as they erupted into laughter, then at the hero who was sitting as low as possible in his desk, looking like a kicked puppy.

A sudden hit of rage made Sheik's eyesight as red as the eye color he stormed over and promptly gave a swift kick to the teen's face. Half the class winced as they heard the sound of bone cracking.

"Happy holidays jackass," and after Sheik said this he stalked back to the desk beside Link's and gave Link a reassuring smile. Which was returned with an 'OMG HE JUST KICKED THAT DUDE IN THE FACE' look. But soon the shock wore off and Dylan smiled back. He turned to look at the teacher (who had luckily not seen anything for she had been busy doing her makeup in the wash room) even though his mind was miles away from learning. It was fixed on how dreamy Sheik looked when he smiled.

And that thought made Dylan smile. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
